


A Day Off

by Welsper



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Kim and Drakken enjoy some time together.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).




End file.
